Vuelo Nro 20
by Jenn Alex Murtons
Summary: Astrid e Hiccup tenian sus altos y bajos pero parece que la señorita Hofferson ya no lo soporta más. [Hiccstrid][Modern!AU]


_Disclaimer:_

_**No hace ni falta decir que How to train your dragon no es de mi propiedad, sino de Cressida Cowel y Dreamworks. Sin embargo, la historia si es de mi total autoría.**_

_Advertencias:_

_**Hiccstrid. Universo Alternativo. Human!Dragons. Puede provocar diabetes. Drama pero con final feliz (No os preocupéis, queridos lectores). Tintes de OoC. La siempre presente falta de ortografía. Momento de parlotear de la autora abajo. Presencia de un OC intermitente.**_

_Aclaraciones especiales:_

_**Este fic participa en el reto "Universo Alternativo" del foro "Canciones del Antiguo Berk".**_

_N° de palabras: __**5249**_

_Tipo de escrito:__** One-shot (Capítulo único [+1000 palabras])**_

* * *

_**Vuelo n° 20**_

* * *

— **¡Pues vete! ¿Quién te necesita?**

Astrid abrió la boca ligeramente, impresionada, estaba dolida y su corazón había sido roto en mil pedazos por aquellas simples pero dolorosas palabras. Los ojos de Hiccup la observaban y se clavaban en los suyos, podía ver en ellos los celos infundados y una furia incontrolable, algo completamente distinto a su acostumbrada mirada de adoración eterna y ternura apasionada. Sentía ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría, no le daría el gusto a Hiccup de verla destrozada por sus palabras, en vez de eso, puso rumbo a su habitación. Hiccup se sorprendió un poco, escucho ruidos algo fuertes, cosas que se movían, pasos apresurados, y antes de darse cuenta, Astrid estaba en la puerta de la casa con sus maletas y el ceño fruncido.

— **Tienes razón, no me necesitas. Pero yo tampoco te necesito, Hiccup.**

Y dicho esto, su rubio cabello y sus ojos húmedos desaparecieron tras la puerta con un sonoro portazo.

El silencio reino en la sala de la casa. Hiccup se quedo parado en medio de la salita de estar y de repente sintió como todo el mundo se le venía encima. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, sin pensarlo mucho, dejo que su cabeza se diera contra la pared, seguramente eso dejaría un chichón bastante feo pero ya no le importaba. Se apoyo en la pared y fue deslizándose hasta quedar sentado en el piso, ya nada parecía importarle.

— **Dioses, ¿pero qué hice...?**

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**...**_

_**«Vuelo n° 20»**_

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

— _«**¿Aló?**»_

— **'Aerolíneas Draco*' ¿Qué podemos hacer por usted?**— Contesto una chica rubia de mechas azules, se miraba las uñas con desdén, la verdad es que no había reconocido la voz de la llamada. Las uñas largas pintadas de un azul intenso y hermoso eran admirados por la chica, Stormfly Nadder.

— _«**Es Astrid»**_— Y Astrid se alejo del teléfono, sabía lo que pasaría.

— **¡ASTRID!**— La chica pego el grito al cielo levantándose de la silla, provocando que su compañera de trabajo la mandara a callar. Stormfly se sentó de nuevo, un poco apenada y se arreglo la falda de Azafata. — **Astrid, linda. ¿Qué necesitas?**

Un suspiro se oyó por la línea.— _**«¿Podrías hacerme un favor?»**_

— **Claro, lo que quieras.**

— _**«¿Podrías conseguirme un boleto para hoy hacía Londres?»**_

— **¡Oh, casualmente hay un vuelo hacía Londres dentro de una hora! hace dos paradas pero...**— Stormfly detuvo su búsqueda en el monitor, se mordió el labio un poco fastidiada.— **Oh, pero solo hay un boleto disponible...**

— _«**Perfecto»**_

— **¿...Qué?**— Stormfly estaba sumamente sorprendida,_ ¿qué era perfecto? ¿Qué pasaba con Hiccup? ¿No irían juntos?_

— _**«Luego te explico, aparta el boleto y voy para allá inmediatamente»**_— Y colgó.

Stormfly se quedo un pequeño rato con el teléfono en la oreja aún absorta, dejo caer el celular en su falda y sus ojos se encontraban desorbitados. _¿Pero qué acababa de pasar?_ — **Oh, por el amor de... ¡Meatlug! Necesito que reserves ese boleto que queda del vuelo n° 20 para Astrid Hofferson ¡Tengo que hablar con Toothless!**

Meatlug estuvo a punto de gritarle que se sentara y la ayudara, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, Stormfly corría por las escaleras con sus tacones como si Loki la persiguiera.

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**...**_

_**«Vuelo n° 20»**_

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

— **¡Tooth-! ¿Pero qué...?**

Cloudjumper y Toothless se giraron a observar a una atónita Stormfly, que los observaba como si fueran un par de locos. Cloudjumper se levanto de la silla en la cual estaba y se coloco frente a la chica.

— **Señorita Nadder.**

— **Señor Stormcutter.**

— **Con su permiso**— Y paso muy educadamente por un lado de la chica, saliendo de la torre de control, mientras, Toothless la miraba curioso y con una sonrisa.

— **¡Hola Stormfly! ¿Qué quieres?**

— **Acabo de ver a un Dios piloto de aviones pasar ante mis ojos, espera.**

Toothless rodó los ojos agraciado.— **Por si a las dudas, él fue el que vino a hablar conmigo.**

— **¿El súper piloto tranquilo e inteligente Cloudjumper ha venido a hablar con el controlador nada serio y juguetón Toothless? Así que tanto tiempo acosándolo al final funciono, ¿eh? ¿Me consigues su número?**— Le dijo, bromeando y sentándose en el asiento en que anteriormente estaba Cloudjumper. Toothless rió.

— **No lo acosaba, y por ese comentario, no te consigo su número**— Toothless rió un poco más fuerte ante la fingida cara de ofensa de Stormfly, pasado el momento de bromas entre ellos y jugando un poco con la conversación, Stormfly se arreglo la falda, dispuesta a sacar el tema del que realmente quería hablar.

— **¡Tengo algo muy importante que contarte!**

— **Si se te rompió una uña otra vez, sabes que eso no me imp-**

— **Astrid me ha llamada para apartar en el vuelo n° 20 pero**_** sola**_— Stormfly hizo especial impresión en la última palabra.

Toothless se quedo con las últimas palabras en la boca, parecía que la mandíbula se le iba a caer al piso de la sorpresa y estar a punto de sufrir un colapso.— **¿Sin Hiccup?**

— **Sin Hiccup**— Afirmo Stormfly completamente preocupada.— **¿Qué hacemos?**

Toothless coloco su mejor postura pensativa mientras fruncía el ceño.— **Ese avión...**— Y miro su reloj.— **Sale dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos, ¿no?**

Stormfly miro su propio reloj.— **Así es, y Astrid dijo que venía inmediatamente, eso significa que estaba en casa con Hiccup. Además, ¿recuerdas lo que paso en el parque? ¡Seguro que es por eso!**

— **Si que lo recuerdo. También recuerdo que Hiccup se fue antes de tiempo. No creí que...**— Toothless se mordió ligeramente el labio.— **Bien, esto es lo que harás. Debes entretener a Astrid, intenta retrasarla lo más que puedas, si pierde el vuelo, mucho mejor. Sácale todo lo que sepas sobre la situación y hazla enojar, llorar o lo que sea. Saca todos tu poderes de Azafata fastidiosa**— Stormfly le pego en el hombro— _**-¡Hey! ¡Era broma!-**_**Mientras yo, llamare a Hiccup para que venga a aquí a hacer una entrada dramática de esas que tanto le gustan a él, le diga algo muy cursi y se arreglen. Seguro se han peleado por esa estupidez**— Toothless contaba su plan casi como si fuera Misión Imposible. Stormfly solo asentía, muy seria y dispuesta.

— **¿Crees que lo logremos?**

— **¡Claro que sí!**— Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y chocaron sus manos. Era hora de poner su _'elaborado'_ plan en acción.

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**...**_

_**«Vuelo n° 20»**_

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

Por otra parte, el mundo podría estar cayéndose a pedazos e Hiccup seguiría tirado en la sala como un muñeco inútil, de alguna manera, su mundo ya estaba destrozado. Parecía un zombie, y realmente no quería moverse, sabía que debía hacerlo, estaba siendo estúpido,_ ¿pero qué podía hacer? ¿Correr en busca de Astrid? _probablemente ya estaría en casa de su mejor amiga Stormfly, no le hablaría en años ni aunque su vida dependiese de ello. Estaba frito.

Su teléfono empezó a sonar interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, no iba cogerlo. Pero volvió a sonar, y sonaba, y sonaba. _Y Oh, ¡se estaba hartando!_ El teléfono no dejaba de sonar, y quería ignorarlo pero el celular insistía en mostrar las seis llamadas perdidas y la recién entrante de su mejor amigo. La palabra _«Toothless»_ titilaba en la pantalla con la música especial que había puesto para él. Nunca en su vida había odiado tanto esa música.

Por fin cogió el maldito aparato.— **¡Mierda, Toothless! ¿¡QUÉ!?**

— _**«Oh, por los Dioses, Hiccup, ¿tu acabas de decir 'Mierda'?»**_— Toothless parecía realmente impresionado, aunque una risa traviesa se escucho por la línea.

Hiccup rodó los ojos, no tenía ganas de hablar con Toothless, ni aunque fuese su mejor amigo.— **¿Qué quieres, Toothless?**

— _**«Ah, yo nada. Pero tu novia quiere irse a Londres, pensé que te interesaría. Ya sabes cómo es tu novia y todo eso»**_— Comento casualmente el otro, con un tono irónico y esperando recibir una respuesta coherente. Hiccup dejo caer el teléfono celular al suelo de madera.— _**«¿Hiccup? ¡Hey, amigo!»**_

_¡Ahora sí que la había jodido abismalmente! _Londres no era sino el lugar de nacimiento de Astrid, su ciudad natal, donde habían vivido sus padres antes de morir. Si ella regresaba, significaba que estaba dejando atrás cualquier lazo que hubiese hecho allí, en Berk, _con él_. Golpeo la pared completamente enojado. Astrid no solo lo iba a dejar a él, los estaba dejando a todos. _TODO_. Y era su culpa.

— _**«¡Hiccup! ¡Maldición, contesta!»**_— Hiccup salió de su estupor y tomo el celular emitió un pequeño gruñido de insatisfacción dejando notar que estaba al teléfono.— _**«Oye, hermano...»**_

— **¿Qué voy a hacer? Yo... quiero detenerla, pero a la vez, creo que no puedo perdonarla.**

— _**«¿Perdonarla? ¿Por qué?»**_

— **Ella... ella se ha besado con Snotlout****¡Tu lo has visto!**

— _**«¡Ay, por el amor de...! ¿¡Eres imbécil o qué!?»**_— Hiccup se sobresalto un poco, raramente Toothless le gritaba, una que otra vez lo molestaba -se molestaban mutuamente, en realidad-, pero ahora lo estaba regañando.—_**«Claro que lo hemos visto, hemos visto como Snotlout besaba a Astrid, a ti te daban unos infundados ataques de celos y te ibas sin ver como Astrid dejaba sin hijos a Snotlout. ¡Dioses, Hiccup! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota?»**_

— **Oh...**

— _**«Si, 'Oh'»**_— Oh, se sentía el inútil más inútil del mundo. Ahora sí que la había jodido, aunque intentara detener a Astrid tenía _99,9%_ de posibilidades de que lo mandase a la mierda por idiota._ ¿Qué iba a hacer?_ Tomo el teléfono nuevamente, Toothless estaba gritando por la línea.— _**«¡Por fin! ¡Oye! ¿Vas a mover tu puto culo para acá a detener a la chica de tu sueños o tengo que ir a tu casa para tirarte una piedra?»**_

Hiccup se levanto inmediatamente, no tenía mucho que pensar para dar una respuesta, de alguna manera, Toothless era un buen motivador. Como si el diablo se lo ordenara, empezó a buscar desesperado las llaves de su moto. Pero las malditas no aparecían.— **¡Maldición! Amigo, ¿cuánto tiempo me queda?**

— _**«El avión sale en...»**_— Un pequeño silencio — _**«Diez minutos que perdiste por no contestarme más otros diez por idiota, te quedan como veinticinco minutos»**_— Calculo inteligentemente, Toothless esperaba una respuesta por la línea.

— **¿No pudiste simplemente ver tu reloj?**

— _**«Jodete y apúrate»**_— Y colgó. Probablemente picado por lo último, ya luego se ocuparía de eso.

_¿Dónde estaban las putas llaves?_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**...**_

_**«Vuelo n° 20»**_

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

Mientras tanto, las llaves bailaban dentro del bolso de Astrid quien las había agarrado _-aunque no había agarrado la moto-_, solo quería tener algo para molestar a Hiccup cuando ella se fuera. Había pensado que luego se las enviaría a Stormfly y ella a Hiccup. Las puertas del aeropuerto se abrieron automáticamente ante ella y se fue directamente a la taquilla de los boletos donde dos chicas estaban trabajando, una rubia con mechas azules y una castaña regordeta, las dos la saludaron pero solo la rubia se quedo atendiéndola.

— **Aquí tienes**— Le dijo Stormfly mientras le entregaba su boleto, y la confirmación del otro vuelo. Tenía que hacer dos paradas, después de todo antes de llegar a Londres. Aunque aún renuente, decidió salir de su cubículo.— **Meatlug, ¿me cubres? No hay nadie de todas maneras.**

Meatlug rodó los ojos, pero sonrió de manera simpática y conciliadora.— **Solo apúrate.**

— **Gracias**— Stormfly sonrió muy agradecida y salió del cubículo para abrazar a Astrid inmediatamente, Astrid se dejo hacer correspondiendo casi al instante. Ambas amigas se vieron, sonriendo.— **Ahora si me explicas que pasa.**

— **¿Qué haces en la taquilla? ¿No eras azafata?**

— **Oh, Heather no vino y estoy cu- ¡Hey!** **Astrid no me cambies de tema**— Astrid rió como si fuera un asunto de risa pero Stormfly se puso seria.— **Astrid...**

Ella solo suspiro.— **Yo...**

— _**«Ultima llamada. Vuelo n° 20 con destino a Londres. Se les recuerda a nuestros señores pasajeros que se harán dos paradas en el trayecto, por favor tener todos sus documentos al alcance y listos para la revisión. Favor de abordar el avión inmediatamente.»**_

La voz femenina de la anunciadora se dejo de escuchar dejando un pequeño silencio en el aire, varios pasajeros se dirigieron al punto de control a entregar su boleto y maletas. Ambas amigas se vieron entre ellas. — **Pues la explicación tendrá que esperar, ¡te llamare!**

— **¿¡Qué!? ¡No, espera!**— Muy tarde, Astrid ya se había ido corriendo a entregar su boleto, maleta y se había ido a la pista, justo para entrar al avión. _¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan rápida?_ Todo el plan se había echado a perder. Suspiró, y busco su celular, marco el número de Toothless.

— **¿Tooth?**

— _**«¿Qué paso? ¿Llego Astrid?»**_

— **Ese es el problema... Se ha ido a subir al avión y ni si quiera me ha explicado nada.**

Stormfly escucho un golpe _(probablemente hacía la pared)_ por la línea. — _**«Joder, e Hiccup ya venía en camino.»**_

— **¿Qué haremos?**

— _**«No...No lo sé»**_— Admitió Toothless, completamente derrotado. Ambos estaban desconcertados, sus dos mejores amigos estaban peleados y cuando parecía que lo iban a arreglar... Quedaban solo cinco minutos, no podían hacer nada, Astrid ya estaba en el avión e Hiccup no llegaba.

— **¿¡Hiccup!?**— Y Stormfly no se lo creía. Hiccup entraba al aeropuerto con el cabello pegado a la frente por culpa del sudor, se le notaba cansado, probablemente había llegado corriendo, respiraba con dificultad y tenía la mano en el pecho. Cuando por fin capto a Stormfly cerca de él, se le acerco corriendo. — **¿Qu-?**

— **No hay tiempo. ¿Donde está Astrid?**— Hiccup tomo de los hombros a Stormfly, con una mirada muy seria.

— **¿Viniste corriend-?**

— **¿¡Donde esta Astrid!?**— Pregunto Hiccup, desesperadamente.

— **Y-ya subió al avión**— Respondió, un poco asustada.

— **¡Joder!**— Y de nueva cuenta, salió afuera.

— _**«... ¿Ese fue Hiccup?»**_— pregunto Toothless a través de la línea.

— **S-si, ha salido corriendo afuera.**

— _**«Ya... Oye, ¿¡Qué!? ¡Lo siento, Stormfly! ¡Tengo que colgar!»**_— Y colgó.

_¿Pero qué carajos estaba pasando?_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**...**_

_**«Vuelo n° 20»**_

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

Hiccup había salido corriendo de su casa al no encontrar las llaves, casi hasta sentía que su moto se había burlado de él cuando había pasado enfrente de ella Nunca fue bueno en deportes, y las piernas le flaqueaban a cada instante, pero tenía _(debía)_ llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto.

Cuando al fin llego _-luego de casi ser atropellado incontables veces y de haberse tropezado con una 'pobre' ancianita que lo golpeo con su bastón-_, divisó a Stormfly y le pregunto por Astrid, la chica le dijo que ya se había subido al avión. _Oh..._

Sin embargo, se le ocurrió algo aun peor. Salió corriendo fuera del establecimiento sin ninguna explicación y empezó a buscar con la vista el avión que saldría. Si, ahí estaba, el único al que aún no le habían quitado las escaleras de abordaje. Haciendo uso de la poca agilidad que tenia, trepó por la reja que lo separaba de la pista de aterrizaje, cayéndose de culo cuando intento saltar al otro lado. Eso iba a dolerle mucho más tarde, se negó y siguió corriendo. Uno de los trabajadores ya estaba empezando a quitar las escaleras, como pudo y con la garganta seca de tanto correr, grito:

— **¡Espere, no las quite!**

— **¡Ah! ¡Espera niño, no puedes s-!**

Hiccup subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta del avión sin escucharlo siquiera. Creyó oír la voz de Toothless, pero con tanta interferencia que no podría asegurar que era él. Dejo de pensar en eso y toco la puerta. Una azafata lo escucho tocando y le abrió, antes de poder decirle algo, Hiccup ya estaba adentro mirando hacía el compartimiento de los pasajeros. _15-B_. Anotado.

— **¿Donde está el piloto?**

— **Allá pero-**

— **¡Muchas gracias!**

Sin esperar por una respuesta completa, Hiccup se adentro en la cabina del piloto. Cloudjumper, por su parte, casi salto de su asiento al ver al hijo de Valka en el avión, en su avión, _¿qué demonios hacía ahí?_ Con algo de dificultad, Hiccup camino hasta él y casi se desparramó en el asiento del copiloto. Cuando Cloudjumper estuvo a punto de reclamarle, la radio empezó a sonar.

— _**«¿Cloudjumper? ¿Me escuchas?»**_—_¿Ese era Toothless? _Si, con algo de interferencia pero definitivamente era Toothless. Se escuchaba bastante serio y desesperado por una respuesta.

— **Afirmativo. ¿Me puedes explicar que hace el hijo de Valka en_ mi_ avión retrasando el vuelo?**— Oh, Cloudjumper se oía realmente molesto. Hiccup casi podía ver a Toothless mordiéndose el labio.

— _**«Eh... ¿Por qué le gustan los aviones?»**_— Bonita excusa. Cloudjumper rodó los ojos, dejo salir un suspiro exasperado rascándose la sien. Hiccup sabía muy bien, que a pesar de que el otro era conocido por ser un piloto muy serio y paciente, en cuanto se refería a las estrictas normas de horario de los vuelos, podía ser un poquito mezquino. Eso lo había oído de su madre.

— **Haha**— Cloudjumper rió, pero no exactamente de manera amable.

— _**«Cloudjumper, necesito que dejes a Hiccup hacer... lo que sea que quiera hacer»**_

— **¿Tu tampoco sabes que quiere hacer y aun así quieres que lo deje?**

Un pequeño silencio se escucho tras la línea. — _**«Eh... ¿Sí?»**_— Toothless lo dijo como si fuese algo muy obvio. Hiccup observo a Cloudjumper suspirar aún más exasperado que la última vez. — _**«¡Por favor!»**_

Escucharon ambos hombres en el avión como la ultima _'o'_ se alargaba con un tonito de suplica que solo podían comparar con el de un niño egoísta que solo quería que le cumplieran todos sus deseos. Ambos se hicieron una imagen mental muy diferente.

Por parte de Hiccup, se imagino esa sonrisa tan extraña que hacía Toothless en la cual abría la boca evitando que se le vieran esos afilados dientes, la primera vez que la vio fue el día que Toothless le dijo:_ «No sé sonreír»_ e Hiccup, como buen amigo que iba a volverse de él, le enseño inconscientemente cuando le regalo un chocolate. El muchacho de pelo negro había sonreído en agradecimiento imitando al otro muchacho castaño, a Hiccup le pareció extraño, pero amable a la vez. Y así fue como Toothless siguió utilizando esa sonrisa _-a pesar de que había aprendido a sonreír más naturalmente-_solo para convencer a Hiccup de algo haciéndolo reír y casi enterneciéndolo de alguna manera.

Por parte de Cloudjumper, se imagino a Toothless haciéndole esos ojitos de cachorro tan convincentes. Recordó el día en que el director y dueño de la aerolínea compro unos chocolates para todos, la gran mayoría había agarrado más de un chocolate. Cloudjumper logro agarrar el ultimo chocolate que había, Toothless no logro tomar ni uno. Pero antes de que Cloudjumper pudiera comérselo, observo a Toothless mirarlo con unos ojos tan tristes como los de un cordero a punto de ser degollado. Todos observaban la escena: Cloudjumper con el chocolate a punto de tocar su lengua y Toothless observándole con los ojos de un cachorro. Y ante todo pronóstico, Cloudjumper dejo el chocolate en las manos de Toothless sonriéndole derrotado.

Hiccup contuvo una risa por su recuerdo, Cloudjumper intento no sonrojarse por el suyo. Toothless, por su parte, hastiado del pequeño segundo que se mantuvieron en silencio, les hablo:

— _**«Entonces, como Controlador, te prohíbo terminantemente despegar hasta que Hiccup termine de hacer la locura que quiera hacer»**_

— **¿Qué hay de los demás? Llamare a los guardias.**

— _**«Los demás están de acuerdo ¿cierto, chicos?»**_— Tres voces se escucharon por la radio emitiendo un certero _«¡Si!»_. Eran Barf, Belch e incluso Hookfang — _**«Además, no te dejare llamar a los guardias»**_

— **Tendrás que hacer un informe del porque del retraso.**

— _**«Diré que algún loco se subió al avión ,Tommy tuvo que luchar mucho con él y no tuvo tiempo de llamar a los guardias»**_

— **Tommy no deja-**

— _**«Yo le he dicho que no lo haga»**_

— **...**

Hiccup era un simple espectador de la extraña discusión _-aunque también pensaba que Tommy era el chico de las escaleras-_, pero lo _(otro)_ único en que pensaba era en que tenía el mejor amigo del mundo. Toothless estaba dispuesto a hacer de todo solo para que cumpliera con su plan _-aunque Toothless no sabía cuál era-_. Pensó en que tenía que hacer algo jodidamente genial para Toothless, resultara o no su plan. Escucho a Cloudjumper suspirar, aunque esta vez no era exasperación, sino derrota.

— **Iba a decirte que si cuando me dijiste "Por favor" pero viendo que tú y tu amigo tienen ideas demasiado peligrosas para su salud...—****Hiccup se desánimo, era obvi-** — **Los dejare hacerlo, no hagan que me arrepienta.**

— **¡Gracias!**— Hiccup hizo ademán de darle un abrazo pero Cloudjumper se escapo rápidamente.

— **Solo haz lo que vayas a hacer, o tu madre se enterara de esto.**

Hiccup rió incómodo y trago saliva. — **Gracias, otra vez.**

Hiccup sabía de aviones, le obsesionaban un poco desde pequeño tenía que admitir. Por eso con rapidez y facilidad encontró el micrófono del avión, lo encendió y se aclaro la garganta. Cloudjumper solo se apoyo en el asiento esperando lo que sea que estuviera por pasar.

_Era hora._

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**...**_

_**«Vuelo n° 20»**_

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

Todos los pasajeros estaban un poco extrañados. Hacía diez minutos que el piloto había anunciado que empezarían a moverse y la azafata ya había revisado todos los cinturones. Astrid, en específico, estaba muy inquieta y casi desesperada por salir de la isla de Berk. Se sentía un poco insegura por dejar Berk, pero de alguna manera, ya estaba cansada. No quería seguir con aquello, aquella desconfianza que a veces se mostraba en su relación, habían logrado superarla juntos la mayoría de las veces, pero cada vez que se repetía, cada vez eran peores los ataques. Ella no quería eso, pero estar alejados un tiempo les haría bien y-

Escucho un carraspeo por el altavoz e inmediatamente todos los pasajeros guardaron silencio.

— _**«Ehm...»**_— Astrid abrió los ojos exageradamente. No podía ser.— _**«Buenas noches, queridos pasajeros. Les habla el que no es piloto de este avión»**_— Algunos rieron por el tono sarcástico, la gran mayoría estaba ahora asustada, _¿Y si era un secuestro masivo o un terrorista suicida?_ La mayoría eran turistas, otros como Astrid, residentes de Berk, sabían que no tenía que preocuparse _(tanto)_. La rubia por su parte se pregunto: _¿Cómo es que no lo había visto venir?_ Claro, Hiccup era así. Bastante impredecible, por no decir que estaba algo loco.— _**«No se asusten, no soy un loco. Aunque una vez una chica me dijo que era mejor arreglar una estupidez con una locura, en vez de con otra estupidez»**_

Astrid sonrió un poquito, recordando un poco de los días en que Hiccup y ella se habían conocido _(realmente)_. Quito su sonrisa en cuanto se dio cuenta de que lo hacía.— _**«En realidad, este mensaje es para la preciosa señorita que se encuentra sentada en el asiento 15-B»**_— Inmediatamente todos los pasajeros voltearon a verla. Astrid los ignoro y siguió escuchando atentamente.— _**«Se que... sé que me comporte como un soberano idiota, lo sé, Astrid. Y debí haberme quedado a darle una paliza a Snotlout en vez de irme tan estúpidamente como lo hice. Sé que en tu vida dejarías que algo así pasara mientras tú pudieras evitarlo. Incluso Toothless me llamo idiota»**_

Hiccup sonaba realmente consternado, Astrid intentaba no seguir pensando que aquello era casi un acto suicida, y aun así, lo estaba haciendo. _Por ella_. Hiccup era capaz de hacer eso y más por ella. Se mordió el labio.

— _**«Astrid, no te pido que me perdones. Hice la mayor de las tonterías. Eres una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado, y lo estropeo todo sin darme cuenta. Te admiro, te quiero y te necesito. Me has apoyado incontables veces, aunque al principio no nos llevábamos precisamente bien. Aun recuerdo cuando me amenazaste con un libro preguntándome como había pasado tan fácilmente los exámenes de vuelo»**_

Astrid esta vez no pudo evitar reírse a conciencia. Si, ella también lo recordaba. En un principio no le había molestado nada de nada, no como los otros que no perdían oportunidad para humillar a Hiccup. Sin embargo, de un momento a otro, Hiccup se había vuelto el mejor de la clase, no, de toda la universidad y a Astrid no le había gustado mucho exactamente. Un pequeño silencio se formo, todos _-en especial las mujeres-_ esperaban que siguiera.

— **Pero realmente eso no me importo, no mucho, en realidad.**

Astrid pego un respingo, tan pendiente estaba del altavoz que no se dio cuenta cuando Hiccup había pasado por el pasillo. Estaba sudado.

— **¿Viniste corri-?**

— **Que manía la tuya y de Stormfly de preguntarme cosas obvias.**

Astrid se mordió un labio. La verdad es que casi tenía ganas de llorar.— **Hiccup, es muy tarde.**

Se escucho un jaleo afuera, personas subiendo.— **¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Astrid yo...Yo te amo! Tenía que intentarlo.**

Se escucho que alguien abría una compuerta. Astrid respiro profundamente, intentando calmar su acelerado corazón.— **Debiste haber pensado eso cuando me acusabas de esas estupideces. Dioses, Hiccup, te meterán preso o algo peor por meterte al avión. ¿Estás loco?**

— **Tu sabes que sí.**

— **¡Lo sé! Pero no... Hiccup, yo...**

De repente, dos fornidos guardias agarraron a Hiccup de los hombros, Hiccup no puso mucha resistencia, Astrid les pidió que lo dejaran _-a su manera-_ pero otro guardia la mantuvo en su asiento. Pero eso no evito que Hiccup se pusiera gritar.

— **¡Te amo, Astrid! ¡La amo! ¡A la chica del 15-B, la amo! ¡Por favor, cuídenla!**

Y salió. Todo se sumió en un silencio total, algunos de los pasajeros aun veían la puerta, las mujeres cuchicheaban tonterías y algunos hombres gritaban palabras de apoyo al muchacho castaño. Astrid por su parte, se tapó la cara, no por vergüenza o alguna tontería de esas. Realmente no iba a salir del avión.

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**...**_

_**«Vuelo n° 20»**_

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

Hiccup y Toothless observaron como el avión despegaba, y Astrid no había salido por ningún lado.

El aeropuerto de Berk era un lugar pequeño, perfecto para relajarse, incluso si no ibas para viajar. Por lo tanto no había demasiados escándalos, todos conocían a todos y todos sabía quién era el hijo del alcalde, la persona que provocaba los pocos escándalos de Berk. Valka escuchaba pacientemente a Stoick que no dejaba de dar vueltas por el lugar hablando de lo imprudente que era Hiccup,_ etcétera, etcétera, blah, blah, blah._ El Señor Bewilderbeast, el jefe supremo _-como solía decirle Toothless-_, se encontraba explicándole a los guardias de turno la situación, de modo que Hiccup quedara medianamente exonerado y Toothless con una simple advertencia.

Hiccup suspiro, al final, ni siquiera había resultado. Ninguno de los dos planes, para ser exactos. Toothless e Hiccup habían fallado cada uno en su forma de actuar. Toothless tuvo ganas de patear la pared, pero ya tenían suficientes problemas como para que también tuviera que pagar las ventanas que servían a modo de pared en el aeropuerto. Stormfly, la única trabajadora a parte de los Guardias y los Controladores que se había quedado, también estaba decepcionada.

— **Esto debe ser duro para ti. Tanto que te costo que Astrid se quedara aquí, con todos nosotros, para arruinarlo de esta manera**— Hiccup y Toothless voltearon a verla con una cara que claramente no era nada amistosa. Stormfly se encogió de hombros.— **Lo siento, no soy buena consolando gente.**

— **No te preocupes, Storm**— susurró Hiccup, había tenido la intención de responder sarcásticamente, como siempre, pero ni para eso tenía ganas. La chica de mechas azules se acerco hasta él, abrazándole. Hiccup se dejo hacer pero no le correspondió, se sentía apoyado pero no reconfortado. Su corazón se encogía en su interior provocando que el pecho le doliera de manera casi imposible, Toothless coloco una mano en su hombro.

— **¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañemos a casa?**

— **Seguro, tú tienes que quedarte a esperar a que vuelva el avión y Stormfly, debes descansar. Ya los metí en suficientes problemas**— Los dos trabajadores del aeropuerto se miraron entristecidos, y luego vieron a su amigo con una sonrisa.

— **No sería la primera vez que nos metemos en problemas contigo**— Toothless se carcajeo, burlón pero a la vez comprensivo. Tratando de subirle el animo a su amigo. Stormfly rió también, más delicadamente.

— **Y no será la última**— Termino Stormfly la frase, haciendo reír a Hiccup también.

Todos voltearon a ver a Stoick que había gritado el nombre de su hijo para llamarles la atención. Cabeceo hacía la salida del aeropuerto, Hiccup se negó con una triste sonrisa. Stoick suspiro y su madre se acerco a darle un dulce beso en la mejilla, buscando reconfortarlo y susurrándole un _«Estarás bien, no te preocupes. Todo se arreglara»_ que de alguna manera a Hiccup le supo más a un sueño que a una esperanza. Ambos adultos se fueron con preocupación por la puerta, por dejar a su hijo de esa manera, sus corazones se tranquilizaron al pensar que Toothless estaba con él, no le pasaría nada.

— **Debo irme**— Declaro Hiccup, se deshizo del abrazo de Stormfly y se despidió de Toothless con un choque de manos _-uno especial que solo ellos conocían-_. Se dirigió afuera, bajo la mirada triste y preocupada de sus amigos, que solo emitieron un suspiro cuando el castaño ya se había perdido de su vista.

— **Señorita Nadder, debería volver a casa**— El Señor Bewilderbeast poso su mano en el hombro de la muchacha, sobresaltando a ambos jóvenes, Toothless intento escapar a la Torre de control rápidamente pero la mirada de su jefe hizo que se quedara quieto. Stormfly asintió apresurada, se fue a buscar sus cosas y salió del aeropuerto rápidamente dejándolos solos.— **Usted y yo vamos a hablar, joven FuryNight**— Toothless suspiro, genial, un sermón. _Vaya día._

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**...**_

_**«Vuelo n° 20»**_

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

Hiccup nunca creyó que se sentiría tan solo, nuevamente. Las luces apagadas daban la impresión de que la casa se encontraba muerta, sin vida, más de lo que la realidad pudiera haberlo hecho. Solo la luz de la sala _-la que había dejado encendida al salir tan desesperado-_ se encontraba encendida a esa horas, emitiendo un calor muerto a su alrededor, siendo la única espectadora del aun fresco recuerdo de una pelea sin sentido. Hiccup se tiro en el sofá, agotado física y mentalmente, solo quería dormirse, pero probablemente lo único que haría sería dar vueltas en la cama. Echo la cabeza para atrás, dándose un pequeño golpe, se quejo en voz baja. Vaya, ni ganas tenia de quejarse.

Hiccup cabeceo un poco, y en una de esas cabeceadas pudo ver las llaves de su motocicleta descansando sospechosamente en la mesa contigua. Se incorporo inmediatamente, viendo las llaves con el ceño fruncido, no podía ser que hubiesen estado ahí todo ese tiempo. Cerró los ojos e hizo memoria. No, él había revisado una millonada de veces aquella estúpida mesa antes de salir corriendo. Eso quería decir que alguien las había dejado ahí cuando él no estaba.

_¿Pero quién?_

Tomo lo primero que encontró _-una varita de madera decorativa que no iba a servir ni para distraer a un ladrón ni mucho menos a un psicópata-_ y empezó a recorrer la casa como un paranoico.— **Por favor, Hiccup, baja eso. Te vas a sacar un ojo.**

Hiccup se sobresalto y se volteo aun empuñando su _'muy filosa'_ arma, su boca se abrió formando una perfecta _'o'_ en sus rosados labios, una figura femenina se encontraba sentada con suma tranquilidad en una silla cerca de la puerta, las piernas cruzadas y el cabello rubio suelto le daban un aire de superioridad y sensualidad elegante que Hiccup únicamente había observado en cierta persona. _Astrid_. La rubia sonrió, levantándose y acercándose al castaño, a Hiccup hacía rato que se la había caído la varita de madera y seguía sin poder hablar.

— **¿Tienes alguna que-?**

Astrid ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar, Hiccup la había tomado de la cintura y la había levantado para besarla apasionadamente en los labios. Astrid no se quejo, por supuesto. Se limito a pasar sus brazos por el cuello del castaño.

— **No te fuiste, ¿estoy muerto?**

Astrid rió— **No, estoy aquí.**

Una sonrisa se extiendo fácilmente por el pecoso rostro, volvió a besarla, esta vez la haría volar, aunque no en un avión precisamente.

* * *

_Aclaraciones:_

_**Primera acotación (*): 'Draco' significa Dragón en latin. Puede llegar a ser un poco obvio pero siempre esta el curioso que no sabe pero quiere.**_

_**-Para las personalidades de los dragones humanos tome en cuenta personaje y comportamiento de la especie.**_

_**-Cambie el pescado por chocolate. ¿Por qué? Porque si.**_

* * *

Esto parece casi compensación por lo sucedido en _'Carpe Diem'_, aunque en realidad no me arrepiento de haber matado a Hiccup tan feamente _(¡Pero se murió con un beso! ¿Qué más dramático/romántico que eso?)_, este fic realmente no tuvo el final que me hubiese gustado. Siento que lo cerré de manera abrupta, pero ya me estaba acercando al máximo de palabras y bueno, intente terminar lo mejor posible. También sentí que escribi cosas de más y cosas de menos. Sin embargo, este es _-por ahora-_ mi escrito más largo. Espero que les haya gustado, yo lo sentí bien de todas formas. Sin más, solo me queda pedirles que dejen su opinión en forma de review, se despide,

_**Jenn**_


End file.
